Free To Fly Tonight
by AshtonJacks
Summary: Zander and Emily reach a crisis point while on the run. Featuring Lucky, Zem, Elizabeth


One Hour Challenge fic and second in the Savage Garden lyric series (First was Lover After Me). Zem are on the run here.  
  
Characters are ABCs. Plot is mine (This was actually published before they had a barn scene on the show). Please don't steal-Thanks :)  
  
  
2012 words  
Song used is 'You Can Still Be Free" from Savage Garden  
  
Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
Slow motion daylight   
A lone pair of watchful eyes   
Oversee the living   
Feel the presence all around  
A tortured soul  
A wound unhealing  
No regrets or promises  
The past is gone  
  
  
Lucky shook his head in annoyance. He couldn't get that fateful day out of his head, the day when Zander had been taken into custody. Emily's face still haunted his days and nights. The betrayal in her eyes and the pain they had held....he would never be able to forget that.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth leaned over the counter at Kellys. Lucky often seemed so distracted, so distant. Liz didn't know what bothered him, but a gulf yawned between them and she didn't know if she could fix it. "Lucky what is it?"  
  
"I'm just wondering about Emily." Lucky said heavily. The knowledge that Emily had left boarding school weighed on his mind. Emily and Zander were out there alone, possibly being chased by the police. Would he ever get his friend back? Could he forgive himself for doing what seemed to be the right thing by helping Zander to be caught?  
  
Elizabeth settled down on one of the stool beside her boyfriend. "There isn't any news at all?" she asked quietly.  
  
"None." Lucky affirmed. "Juan is looking for them and the police departments of who knows how many states plus the FBI. Those idiots might kill her." He winced, looking away. "I just don't know what I can do to help."  
  
"You can't." Liz sighed, rubbing his shoulder. "They have to make their own way as hard as it seems. There isn't a lot we can do from here."  
  
Lucky pounded the counter in frustration. "I know that. She's still my best friend though and I can't help wondering what could have and should have happened if we helped her. I'll always regret that. I just hope that I get the chance to apologize in person. I miss her." Tears glittered in his dark blue eyes as he shoved a lock of brown hair out of his face.  
  
"You will." Liz felt helpless and knew that Lucky wanted some time alone. Standing silently behind the counter she began looking at the mail that had just arrived. "Lucky....something came for you."  
  
~*~  
But you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
  
A Barn, Texas   
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Emily asked nervously as she looked at Zander.  
  
"It has to work." Zander replied. "This is our only chance." When he saw how nervous Emily was, he moved to her, holding her tight. "We'll make it Emily. We have to. We'll do this together"  
  
Emily touched his face gently, comforted by his reassurance. "Zander it will just be so hard for everyone to deal with this. I hate making things so hard for them."  
  
"I know." Zander delivered in a tumultuous whisper. "But our only other options are jail or death and I don't want that for you."  
  
"And I don't for you either. I want to be with you forever Zander." She said as her arms tightened around him.  
  
"You will." He assured. "But now we have to set things in motion."  
  
Time now to spread your wings  
To take to flight  
The life endeavor  
Aim for the burning sun  
You're trapped inside  
But you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
But it's a long long way to go  
  
"It begins." Zander alerted Emily. He reached for her hand and pushed upon the rough-hewn wood window as they heard doors slam. "Are you wearing everything I told you to?" his voice sounded so little boy to her ears.  
  
"I am." Emily assured in a similar voice. "We'll be fine won't we?"   
  
"If everything goes all right we will. If not, we won't only be faking it. Whatever happens, you know I love you, right?"  
  
Emily nodded gratefully. "And I love you too Zander." She gulped in deep breaths of the cool air. "The last time I was on a roof I was on drugs." She chattered.  
  
Zander looked at her for a long second. "You'll be all right Emily. I won't let you be hurt." He vowed in his most serious voice. Slowly, he made his way out the window. Time was of the essence but they couldn't be too fast or all would be lost. He couldn't let Emily be hurt. Would their plan really work, Zander asked himself wildly. It had to. Their lives were at stake.  
  
"Move Zander." Emily said, prodding him gently. They had to get to the roof quickly now.  
  
He moved soundlessly onto the roof, sensing Emily behind him. He was shocked when she stood and faced the sun, her hands spread wide.  
  
"You look like a bird in flight." Zander said, but she was far beyond his hearing. Had she disappeared into another world, one in which she could not return to him?  
  
"I feel alive." Emily confessed. Adrenaline made her blood feel like it was boiling in her veins and despite the nervous rush of energy, she was serene. Whatever happened, they would be together. "Come on." Emily coaxed. "Join me Zander. Look at the sun. We can fly right into the sun if we try hard enough."  
  
"I have to concentrate." Zander reminded. He could hear the voices getting closer, the crunches of gravel on the pathway. This barn had been their home for the last week and he would miss it. He heard the shouts as they saw her.  
  
"Put down your weapons." The closest officer yelled.   
  
In a low voice, he spoke to Emily. "Go on now. I'll be in right after you. Let yourself drift downstream to the appointed place. I love you." He raised his voice. "I won't surrender."  
  
  
Keep moving way up high  
You see the light  
It shines forever  
Sail through the crimson skies  
The purest light  
The light that sets you free  
If time will set you free  
  
Emily looked at him and Zander could swear that she was a goddess framed by the deep pinks of the morning sun. She arched her back as he aimed the gun at her and started shooting.  
  
Emily saw the pink of the sun forever as she arched up and over the barn. She seemed to rise up a few feet, hanging in a graceful pose before gravity claimed her. Her body cut a graceful line into the deep river that was inches away from the back of the barn.   
  
Sail through the wind and rain tonight  
You're free to fly tonight  
  
Panic-stricken for a moment as she went deep down into the muddy water, Emily prayed that Zander would be protected, that he would get into the water as she had. If the police believed for a minute that the gun was filled with blanks or that the river was actually over forty feet deep, they could be chased and caught. She swam underwater for nearly a minute, surfacing only to gather another breath before allowing the current to carry her downstream.   
  
Thank God Zander didn't want me to wear the bulletproof vest, Emily thought as she moved rapidly through the water. Her clothes weighed so much! They had worked this out before. The current would carry them over twenty miles if they didn't fight it, if they kept their cool. A jeep was waiting for them with fake identification and enough gas to get them into Mexico. Then they would decide where to go next. Emily Quartermaine and Zander Smith were dead now. Ariel and Sean King would rise from the ashes of their former lives.   
  
~*~  
  
"Mail?" Lucky asked as he opened the envelope. Some instinct told him to keep the contents from Elizabeth. She had initially looked interested, but that interest had faded as a customer arrived. "Thank God." Lucky said quietly.  
  
He scanned the contents of the letter, surprised by what he read.  
  
Lucky, I just had to let you know, Zander and I are alive. We have to do some things that will make you think we're not, but I need you to believe. I need you to always know that we're ok. Sometimes life forces us make decisions that seem horrible, but they are our only way out. Don't let Lila believe the worst has happened, but please don't tell anyone else, not even Elizabeth. Zander and I know what we're doing even though it doesn't seem like it. I love you and you will always be my best friend. I hope that one day you will find that love that is worth dying for. Someday we'll see each other again, I know it.  
  
Your Best Friend Always,  
Emily  
  
Lucky stared at the letter for a long while, before folding it and putting it away. Something big was about to happen. He knew it!  
  
"What was the letter?" Lucky jolted when Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"It was....nothing." he finally said quietly. He would have to get rid of the letter somehow, before Elizabeth looked at it. Emily was relying on him and he would not let her down this time. "I promise you Emily, I will keep your secret." He whispered as Elizabeth went to the phone.  
  
"Oh My God." All of the blood had drained out of her face, leaving her lips an eerie slash of scarlet against her white face. He moved quickly to the stricken young woman.  
  
"What is it?" Lucky asked, but he already knew.  
  
"Emily and Zander are dead. He shot her Lucky! He shot her on a roof then she fell into the water. She must have drowned. That was just Juan calling. How could he do that to her?"  
  
Lucky leaned back, images of Emily racing through his mind. Could they have really set this up or was this the real thing? He closed his eyes as he pulled Elizabeth close. His mind numb, Lucky tried to figure out which was the true reality.  
  
~*~  
Later  
  
Sail through the wind and rain tonight  
You're free to fly tonight  
  
Emily clamored out of the water alone and huddled in a cave near the jeep. Was he dead or was he traveling at a much slower pace? She wrapped her arms around her knees. Freedom was so empty without him. "Zander please be ok." She said as she succumbed to her exhaustion.  
  
And you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
  
Zander slowly entered the cave, hours past the appointed time. He had mistakenly overshot their appointed place and ended up five miles downstream. He had to walk through a thick forest in order to get to her. "You're so beautiful Emily. I don't know why you gave up your life for me but I am so lucky to have you." Zander said quietly. He gathered her shivering form close and closed his eyes. He was where he belonged now.  
  
"You're here, you're ok!" Emily cried out joyously as she snuggled into Zander. As long as he was alive and well they could get through anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucky held Elizabeth close as his mind raced. Was it possible? Were they ok or were they really gone? He slowly broke away from her and waited for something.... something that didn't come. He didn't feel the sense of loss that he should have felt if his best friend was gone. She had to be alive. He'd know it if she was gone. Without knowing it, Emily had become an integral part of his soul, as important to him as Elizabeth or Lulu was.  
  
"Elizabeth you stay here, I'll be right back. There is someone I have to see."  
  
~*~  
Mexico  
Two Weeks Later  
  
"I don't think of her as Emily anymore." Zander muttered as he looked at his companion.  
  
"What's that?" Emily asked as she tucked a wispy lock of her now blonde hair back under her bandanna.   
  
"I was just thinking....you're no longer Emily to me" Zander confessed in a somber tone. "Somewhere along the way you became my wife Ariel."  
  
Emily nodded. "I now. You're still Zander, but you're Sean to me too. Zander didn't shave his head. A part of us died that day. The innocent part of us." Emily sighed and sank into her seat.   
  
And going higher than mountain tops  
And go high the wind won't stop  
And go high  
Free to fly tonight   
  
Zander focused in on the woman that sat beside him. She was a true lifetime partner; he knew that to the depths of his soul. With a smile he did the thing he knew she loved the most; he started driving fast and hard along to mountains. His heart sang when Emily sat up tall in her seat pulling off her bandanna and let the wind whip her hair. As she stood, reveling in the cool breeze that tamed the heat of this land, he saw the abject joy upon her face. Every sacrifice they had made was worth it. "This is freedom."  



End file.
